


Trying something New

by CharlotteGoldfinch



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [2]
Category: Bill Hazeldine - Fandom, Suburban Shootout, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Not actually Virgin!Bill - Freeform, Plot Twist I guess?, Sunday Smut Spotlight, Virgin!Bill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteGoldfinch/pseuds/CharlotteGoldfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this weeks SSS, the theme was Take it to the Limit. I hope I fulfilled the task. Enjoy!<br/>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying something New

“Oh, please, Jen! You've got to give me _some_ help! I'm meeting this new girl Saturday night and she's very… Uh… Physical,” Bill whined, necking back the rest of his green-bottled beer.

“I don't know, Bill. I mean we're good friends and all, but I don't think I'd be able to live with myself being your first,” I shrugged, drinking my wine.

“Woah – I didn't say anything about you being my first! I just asked you for help.” He laughed, but the stress was still evident in the look on his face.

 

Bill is the most virginal virgin you could ever meet – he's never gone further than a snog on his smackers and even then he's never been able to master how to masturbate. Who could blame him for asking the most openly sexual deviant on the whole of campus? (That's me, FYI)

 

“Wait, you just want advice?” I asked, looking incredibly insulted. “You're just asking me...for advice?!” I said, louder this time, downing my wine and standing up.

“Jen, Jen! It's not that I don't want to...”

“Then what is it?! Why don't you?”

“Okay, okay. I'm not going to lie to you. You're too experienced for me,” he said, winding his hands into his hair.

I laughed loudly. “What do you mean, I'm too experienced? You're a virgin – you'll think anyone who's had sex is too experienced for you,” I smirked.

“Jen this is serious. Will you help me? Please? I'm begging you,” Bill said, practically getting on his knees and begging me.

“Alright… Fine,” I said. “But not here,” I said, looking around the fraternity house lounge. “Meet me in my room in 20 minutes – come alone and for your sake make sure you're not being followed.”

“Oh, Thanks, Jen!” he cried, pouncing forwards to hug me tightly. “I'll be there,” he said, going to open another bottle in celebration. I took it from him.

“Don't think about coming there drunk, or I won't help you,” I said, leaving the room and making my way to my dorm.

 

I walked into my dorm room, the room being pleasantly big and quickly tidied it up. “Shit. Why the hell did he have to ask me?!” I swore to myself. “He's a virgin, I'm a freaking Dominatrix. We're two sides of a different coin. He's...He's asking for too much,” I murmured, groaning and walking into my walk-in closet to change into something a little more comfortable. I brushed my hair quickly and just as I was finishing up, I heard three timid raps at my door.

 

I sighed, throwing my hair back into its ponytail and walked to the door, seeing Bill. “Alright, get in,” I said, ushering him in.

He stuffed his hands in his cargo pant pockets and he walked around. “The female dorms are a lot more different to the guys ones,” he said, looking incredibly awkward.

“Bill, you do know you don't have to do this, you know that right?” I said to him, leading him to the egg chairs and sitting him down. “I just… I want you to know that what you're asking me to do for you is just… not what you're going to be used to,” I said.

“Jen, you're the only person I know who frankly wouldn't take the piss out of me for being a virgin,” he answered. “Plus you're a good friend. I know you wouldn't feel awkward doing this for me. You don't have to do everything, just… teach me the basics.”

 

I laughed out loud. “Bill, dear. I've got an entirely different level of basics to you. What I do compared to what most of the girls in this entire dormitory is a completely different story. I'm going to be honest with you - I'm a dominatrix. I do this sort of shit for a living, damn it. You're asking me to teach you how to get it up and how to make a girl feel special – if you really want to do this you can, but if you don't, I'll shut my eyes, count to 10 in my head and you can leave.”

_1...2...3...4...5_ I felt no movement, no creaking of the floorboards, no door opening and shutting.  _6...7...8...9...10_ I opened my eyes, still seeing Bill sitting opposite me.

“You're fucking serious about doing this aren't you?” I said, putting my head in my hands. “Fucking hell, Bill… You don't know what the fuck you're getting into,” I murmured, standing up. 

“I'm a quick learner, I'll get the hang of it,” he said, following me to the bed. 

“Right… Now, I'm going to give you a list of instructions, and they are very important. So listen carefully or you won't have a cock to get up on Saturday night, got that?” I said, a deathly serious glare in my eyes.

I saw him gulp and I laughed. “Chill out, Bill. It's a joke,” I said. I stood up, pushing him to the bed.

 

“Let's start with my basic rules,” I said. “You're going to wear a condom, no matter what. You're going to listen to whatever I say. If I sound like I'm in pain you'll stop. If I don't like what you're doing, I'll say red and you'll stop. If you by any chance go too fast for me, I'll say yellow and you'll slow down. If I say green, I'm completely fine with what you're doing. I _will_ get feisty. I'm not saying your girl will want to do anything like what I'm going to do, but if she does I'll teach you what to do. Finally, if I give you any acknowledgement to what I do and you blab your fucking mouth off to the boys, I can swear to you I'll tell every girl in this dorm that you're shorter than the six-inches you're meant to get at subway,” I explained, my tone getting more serious as I spoke. “Capiche?”

His head nodded feverishly. “One question, Jen… Do you have a condom?” he asked, blushing a little. I sighed and reached into the drawer next to my bed. 

“You're going to ask me to put it on, aren't you?” I asked, when he looked confused and put it into his hands. “I'm not going to teach you everything, Jesus Christ, Bill,” I said. “Don't use your teeth to open it. Whack it into the corner and use your thumb and finger to tear it open. “We'll talk about getting it on you when we get to it. Now, take your clothes off, then do the same with mine,” I said, and I watched him undo the buttons on his striped shirt.

 

He is quite well built, those 6am jogs he does every morning work for him indeed. He pulled the shirt from his arms, not sure where to put it. I grabbed it from his hands and threw it mindlessly across the room. “Stop there for a minute,” I said, and perched myself in his lap,  straddling him and kissing him boldly. I heard a slight squeak in his  voice as he didn't know what to do with his hands or his lips. I pulled away, getting off his lap. “Continue...” I said, panting a little and pulling my hair out of its ponytail. 

 

H e stood up, shrugging his cargo pants down past his thighs and stepping out of them, copying my movement of throwing them mindlessly across the room. My own eyes widened. I'd been a dominatrix for about 2 years, but never had anybody been  _that_ size before. Of the lining in his boxers, I could see he was absolutely huge. I couldn't believe it if you ask me. The only virgin in the whole of the campus and he had a monster like that! Boy, I was missing out.

 

He cleared his throat. “I undress you now?” he asked, voice a little bolder than when he first walked in.

“Yes,” I said, managing to avert my eyes from the definite prominent bulge he was sporting. His hands were instantly pulling at my vest top, bunching it up in his hands and pulling it over my head. I am so glad I wore my decent bra today. _Shit, did I wear my matching set??_ Was the next thought running through my head. The question was quickly answered when he pulled down my shorts.

 

“Leave me like this for now...” I said. “Lie back on the bed. Let me show you what your girl might do to you when she realises what you've got,” I said, smirking salaciously. 

He lay on the bed, gasping a little as I boldly pulled his boxers off, and I practically salivated from the mouth. I was right. He was the biggest I'd seen, and about to be the biggest I'd had in my mouth and in my cunt. Fuck.

 

I took him in his mouth, suckling and I felt him shifting. “The words I said to you at the beginning of the session apply to you,” I murmured. “If you're uncomfortable with any of this-”

“Green, for the love of God, green,” I heard him stutter. “Please…”

I winked, working him with my hand and suckling harder, taking him down into my mouth and starting to suck him off until I heard and felt him groaning and pulsing and pulling at my hair. 

“Oh, god… I need you, right now. Do what you do. Do anything you do. Do it right now,” he begged, pulling me off him.

He put the condom in my hand. “Fucking hell, Jen...” he whispered. “Do it , please oh, fuck do it,” he whispered. 

 

I chucked it across the room.

“Fuck the rules,” I said, pulling my underwear off and stuffing them in his hands. “Keep these as a reminder that I was your first. Just so she doesn't know you're not too frigid to fuck someone,” I said, sinking onto him and moaning loudly. “If you want to get involved yourself, take the lead. I won't stop you, pretty boy,” I smirked, rolling my hips back and forth when I felt him grabbing my waist and pinning me to the bed in succession. 

“I will gladly take the lead,” he grinned, leaning in and kissing me. “I was always good at playing the virginal role. I'm not really a virgin, Jen. You don't know me in the bedroom,” he smirked, starting to thrust into me.

“I am actually into what you're into. I don't have a girl Saturday night, but if you want, I do need a girl Saturday night,” he winked, and I moaned. 

“I've had a girl each Saturday night for almost two months, and unfortunately, I don't have one this weekend,” he panted, his hips beginning to falter.

“Lets have a deal. If you come before I do, you'll be mine Saturday night,” he smirked, biting into my shoulder and the second his teeth bit my skin I moaned, crying his name loudly and leaving the earth and its atmosphere as I floated to space from the force of my orgasm.

 

“That's settled it. You're mine this weekend,” he grinned after he came from the tightness my walls squeezed him at. “I hope you're not booked for anybody else, because I'm going to want every drop of you.”


End file.
